Power tools typically are configured to utilize various accessories and attachments to perform work. For example, oscillating power tools are configured to oscillate various accessories, such as cutting blades, sanding discs, grinding tools, and many others. The accessory tools are retained on the tool by a fastening mechanism, such as a clamping screw or bolt. A separate accessory change tool, such as a driver or wrench, is typically required to manipulate the fastening mechanism so accessory tools can be installed and removed from the tool. While this system is cost effective, the accessory change tool is often separated from the power tool and can be difficult to locate at times and easily misplaced or lost.